Harry's new love
by Sockbasket101
Summary: Harry is heartbroken over his lost relationship with Ron. He is now dating Oliver Wood. They begin to date, and Harry realizes that he still has feelings for Ron.
1. The meeting

Hey guys this is my first ever write on Please give me any feedback. The good the bad the ugly everything. I am open to any type of constructive criticism.

NOTE: This is a slash: Male/Male relationship.

Chapter One.

Harry stared at the complacent image in the mirror. It reflected none other than himself. He grabbed at his jet-black-hair wishing he could change his look. His slim body held no muscle. Still, Harry could cast a mean tickling charm. With one final attempt to flatten his hair, Harry walked out of the musty dormitory to the cooling calm of the spiral staircase. With a deep breath he began to descend the stone steps. A loud clunk accompanied every step. After what seemed like hours, Harry reached the common room. His date stood waiting by the notice board.

"So you did want to do this." Oliver Wood spoke only in a whisper. Seductive, was the word that came to Harry's mind. He glanced slowly over Wood's tall frame and was immediately aroused. Wood was tall, tan, and handsome. His feminine eyes melted perfectly into a masculine jaw. Harry couldn't help but stare. With a small grin, Wood slipped his hand across Harry's waist. Wood kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "I thought we could go to Hogsmeade for a while. Take a look around." Harry giggled and pushed Wood off him. It was time to play hard to get.

"I told you not here!" Harry gave a playful grin and led the way down the portrait hole. Wood followed in his wake. Harry shook his head at his luck. The most fine man in Gryffindor House, and he had him. He began to pick up his pace due to his nerves. _'Why am I so nervous?' _Harry though to himself. Wood seemed to think along these lines.

"Hey slow down baby." Wood laughed and caught up to his date. "You look like you don't want to be seen with me." He gave a soft whimper and hid his face. Harry laughed and hit Wood over the head. Harry opened the door to the grand staircase. Their voices seemed to echo to the astronomy tower above them, and to the Charms classroom below them.

"Oh shut up you cock tease! Of course I want to be seen with you." Harry laughed at his own daring. "I would rather be with you than any other person in this school!"

"Not even…" Wood cut off.

"Not even who?" Harry suddenly stopped. He stopped Wood on the step above him and stared deep into his hazel eyes. "Who?" Harry repeated.

"Ron Weasley?" Wood turned his head away from Harry. _'Damn! I told myself I wouldn't mention Ron! What the hell am I thinking?'_

Harry was taken aback by the question. He turned his back on Wood for a few seconds trying to collect his thoughts. In all fairness, it had been at least a month and a half since their fight. "Look," Harry couldn't help but show how hurt he was that on a first date this was mentioned.

"No forget it…" Wood turned red, and turned his face away again.

"No. It's o.k. I need to explain this. Ron and I wanted different things. That's all." Deep down, Harry was aching for Ron back, but would never admit it.

"Sorry I mentioned it. Lets have a good time!" Wood's voice was overly cheery, and false sounding. He slipped his hand around Harry's front and pulled him into an embrace. "Lets just keep on going. We are blocking the staircase." Harry gave a small laugh and raced Wood down the stairs.

This was only the first chapter. Like I said leave any comments you like. I'm hoping to keep this going for a while. Tell me what you think of the whole Oliver/Harry love connection. :0)


	2. The Fight

Hey all. Thanks for the great reviews. I will keep this going on for as long as I can. I know there aren't a lot of Oliver/Harry slashes going on.

Please note that I do not own anything in these stories. I wish I did own Oliver. Especially the movie Oliver:0)

Chapter Two: Love and Hate

"OH! SLOW DOWN HARRY!" Wood shouted after his date. He giggled at Harry and finally managed to catch up with him. The glittering sunlight that was filtered through the stained glass windows cast strange colors across Harry's face. "Wait up for me!" Harry stopped for a few seconds to wait for Wood.

"COCK TEASE!" Harry shouted. "You'll have to catch me if you want to anything from me!" Harry flashed a grin to Wood and began to run across the stone floor. Rushing out of the great oak doors, Harry, closely followed by Wood, stopped to let his date catch up. "I was wondering if you would ever catch up." Harry's gasps finally subsided and were followed by Wood's breathing. Wood's hands slipped across Harrys back and reached up to his neck. Wood preteneded to strangle Harry and pushed him.

"What was that?" Wood laughed. He couldn't help but grin. "You had to scare me like that?"

"How did I scare you hun?" Harry managed to say. He was laughing hysterically.

"I don't know. I felt like saying it. Now can we go? I want to get this road on the show." Wood gave a small grin and pushed Harry again.

"Road on the show?" Harry gave him a strange look. Wood's face turned red. He turned around and began to admire the lake and the giant squid basking it's shallow waters. "I was kidding Wood. Come on babe lets go." Harry turned Wood around and saw his hurt look. "I didn't mean anything babe! Please..."

Wood's face, still red, inched closer and closer to Harry's. With a sudden lunge Wood thrust his face onto Harry's. Their teeth accidently knocked against each other. An accidental toast. Harry stood in shock for a moment, and let it happen. Wood's tounge found it's way into Harry's mouth. Wood wrapped his burly arms around Harry's back and pulled him in closer. Harry stood, limp by shock, and was lost in his fantasies. Wood finally pulled away, after what seeemed like hours.

"Wow," was all Harry could say.

"Yeah." Wood gave a sheepish grin and backed off. A look of utter mortification crept along his face. "I'm so sorry." His voice shook with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I..." He was lost for words.

"NO! It's ok Wood." Harry regained his composure quickly.

"No I shouldn't have. I'm ---"

"Wood shut up for Goddess sake! It's ok. I'm not upset!" Harry smiled and pulled himself closer to Wood. He nuzzled his head against Woods neck. "I never knew how good of a kisser you were until now." A small smile drew across Wood's face.

"Should we go? Were going to miss the trip if we don't hurry." Wood seemed slightly agitated. He hid it well.

"I'm happy to go with you! But if I'm mistaken please correct me. You are the one who stopped to make out with me!" A small seductive grin flushed Harry's face. A small pat on Wood's ass followed. Wood followed Harry by his side.

_'Come on Wood! You can grab his hand_. _For crying out loud you just made out with him. What's the big deal?'_ Wood never did realize how he couldn't grab Harry's hand. He could stretch out his hand to catch a speeding quaffle from a fifty foot throw, but he couldn't stretch his hand out a few inches to grab his secret crushes hand.

"I hope you like this new place I'm treating you to." Harry said. His voice was dripping with sweetness. Wood could almost taste it. "And yes I am treating you to it!"

"Did you hear me complain?" Wood laughed at his own joke. Harry gave a small snicker.

"Well I just hope you like it. It's brand new. A friend of mine's brother is running it. It's a new restaurant. We can order _anything_ we want!"

Wood wasn't sure why Harry stressed anything. "Do you mean... like... alcohol?"

Harry just smiled. "I mean anything on the menu babe."

The couple passed by Filch. He gave them an appraising eye as they walked by him. Filch muttered something about fags, but Harry and Wood weren't paying attention. They were enthralled with each other. They sneaked another kiss outside of the wrought iron gates. Harry's lust was aroused quickly and easily.

"OH look who it is. Wood and Potter. How funny!" A drawling voice came out behind them. It belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. "Since when have you two been fags? So tell me are you searching for a new dream home? Say the Shrieking Shack maybe? That would be a palace compared to the hut your mother lived in shouldn't it Potter?" His pale, pointed face gleamed in the sunlight. A malevolent grin spread across his face, but never reached his cold unaltering gaze.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Wood grabbed Harry's arm muttering something about forgetting it. "Get off me Wood. I'll handle this."

Malfoy's gang of Slytherins laughed at the display. "So now you need some pretty boy to tell you what to do? And I thought that Mudblood Granger was bad enough!" Malfoy sneered.

"_RICTERSEMPRA_!" Harry shouted. His wand hung in front of him. A shot of silver raced towards Malfoy. He doubled to the ground wheezing. All the Slytherins gathered around him. Some cried that Malfoy was dead. He laid on the ground rolling around. Harry had hit him with a tickling charm. One of his best charms. "So do you want another dose Malfoy? That's only a taster."

Sheer terror seemed to come through Malfoy's face at the thought, even though he continued to laugh. "I" he choked. "I won't..."

"You won't what Malfoy?" Harry's green eyes flashed dangerously through his glasses.

"I won't say anything else. Please stop it!" Malfoy managed to choke out.

"I think he said to give him more didn't he?" Wood said. He laughed to himself at his own intelligence.

"I believe he did!" Harry grinned and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He raised his wand and continued to charm Malfoy. Finally Harry withdrew his wand and pushed back up his sleeve. "Now this will wear off in about ten minutes, then we will see you later. Goodbye!"

Wood and Harry left arms around each other's waists. They walked into the village watching the other students enjoy their last few days of sunlight until the winter months came along. Wood gave Harry a look of deep reverance. "That was amazing Harry. Honestly."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well I'm done taking shit from him!"

"You know something Harry?" Wood gave his mysterious grin again. "When you torment people with that tickling charm, it really turns me on! Honestly, when you get all mad like that, it's hot!" Harry stopped in his tracks. A small smirk unfurled across his face.

"You liked it? Oh look there's the place I was telling you about. 'Love charms' it's supposed to be adorable."

"Yeah babe. It was great!" Wood looked at Harry and closed in on his face yet again. Their lips met and this time Harry wasn't shocked still. His hands slowly rubbed Wood's hard body. Wood pushed himself closer and allowed their crotches to rub against each other. Harry's hand followed it's way across Wood's chest and moved down until it reached his pants.

"Did you love it better than this?" Harry asked in a seductive whisper.

"Well, we can try it out can't we?" Wood smiled. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Wood put a finger to his lips. "Come here." Wood pushed his head towards Harry's ear. "Call me Oliver. I hate this last name thing!"

"Ok. Oliver. Let's go inside." Harry said. He grabbed at Olivers ass and moved him inside.

Ok guys. There's chapter two. Chapter three might be a little messed up as a warning. I'm trying something out with the characters that Jo can't do well since children read her books. sniggers Feel free to bash this to hell. It won't bug me!


	3. FireWhiskey and Mulled Mead

Hey guys. Keep on reading after this in order to get the full story. Alcohol is used in excess. Nothing Jo could ever show us in her books is going to come out here! lol :0) If you don't like that go, shoo, be gone you evil fiend! So sit back, relax, and hopefully enjoy.

Chapter 3 Firewhiskey and mulled mead

Harry and Oliver walked into Love Charms with flourish. Hands held, fingers laced and small secretive looks on their faces, they sat themselves down at a small secluded table. A set of stairs lay some feet away from their table. A sign that read "Beware Permission Needed To Enter" A small yellow beam seperated the cafe from the staircase. Oliver looked deep into Harry's bright green eyes and gave a small sigh of pleasure. He really liked Harry. He showed it.

"Harry," Wood began to say. Harry put a finger to his lips and scooted himself closer to Wood.

"There's a reason why i brought you here." Harry's voice lowered to a seductive whisper. He leaned in and began to whisper into Olivers ear. Harry's warm breath sent shivers down Oliver's spine. "We can get anything we want, and then when were done we can hop upstairs for a while." Oliver pulled away and looked at Harry's face. It held a look of complete lust.

"And what is exactly upstairs?" Oliver couldn't help but ask. Questions flooded his mind.

"You'll see." Harry laughed. He took out the menu and began to look at the menu. Oliver followed suit.

"What... we can have anything right?" Oliver scanned over the menu. It held an extensive bar list.

"Yeah go wild. Were getting this meal on the house." Harry's eyes never left the menu as he spoke. "Like I said, I know the owner and he offered a free meal and then a free round upstairs. Let's have fun! Were both free today."

"What are you getting." Oliver had never had much alcohol in his life. He was expecting Harry to help explain what he should get.

"I usually get a FireWhiskey. That stuff will give you a buzz like a mother." Harry grinned and looked at the repulsed look on Oliver's face. "What it was a joke!" Oliver still hadn't understood.

"What do you mean a mother? Harry you don't even know your mother!" Oliver was desperatley confused.

"It's an expression Oliver. Just... never mind ok?" Harry shoook his head and continued to search the magical tastes list on the menu. _'i can't believe he's that thick sometimes. It's cute though!'_ "You know. Your cute when you act thick!" Harry gave Oliver a small kiss on the neck.

"Yeah I know!" Oliver just smiled. _'I gotta stop acting like a dumbass!'_ "Oh look here's the waiter."

Harry and Oliver gave the waiter their drink orders. Neither of them were very hungry because of the breakfast they had at Hogwarts. They began to talk about sports, first times, anything that could let them talk. Their drinks came after a few moments of agony. Harry had a FireWhiskey, and Oliver had a mulled mead.

"Let's have a toast." Harry said. "A toast to our beggining relationship."

"Here Here!" Oliver shouted. Their glasses clincked, and they began to drink.

After an hour of drinking, both Harry and Oliver were quite tipsy. "Oliver I have to tell you something." Harry stood up and stumbled over. He fell onto Oliver with a grin and kissed him. "I love you Oliver."

"I love you too Harry." Oliver said. His words slurred together to badly that Harry couldn't understand what he said.

"What?" Harry gave a confused look similar to that of Goyle's when a teacher asked him a question.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU TOO HARRY!" Oliver shouted. The entire cafe turned around and stared at the couple. Harry gave a squeal of delight and jumped on top of Oliver. He began to kiss the unsespecting keeper everywhere that he could reach. Oliver finally pushed his date off him, and grinned. "Ok come on babe let's get going." He grabbed at his jacket and stood up.

"Hold on. Were going upstairs remember?" Harry gave a pretend hurt look.

"I know. That's where i was heading!" Oliver walked over to the staircase and let Harry catch up. They walked upstairs to the screams of pleasure from other couples. Oliver being the first to the top looked around. "Harry what the hell is this?" Harry just looked at him and grinned. More screams were heard across the hallway as Harry steered Oliver into the nearest room and shut the door.

Sorry this is so oober short. I just don't have much time today. I have to go get some things done for my drivers test and i just don't have time for a long story. I swear to you the readers that I will write a long chapter soon. Either four or five. I swear! Thanks for putting up with me!


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys. Sorry i haven't updated in so long. My computer crashed several days ago, and I have been shut off from the technological world for a couple of days. Please stay put. I will have my next chapter in the next few days. Most likely over the Holiday. You will see that it is a long time coming and hopefully worth the wait. Thank you so much for your patience.


	5. The Upper Room

Hey all. I am so sorry it has taken me sooooooooo long to get this story out. I have been really busy. I had my drivers test this week so that was taking up most of my time. ON TOP OF THAT MY COMPUTER CRASHED FOR THE SECOND TIME IN TWO MONTHS! OMG! breathes heavily sorry. I hope this story is worth it. Harry and Oliver are still completely wasted and they are finally hooking up. Hope you guys like it.

"Harry?" Oliver looked scared for the first time in a while. "What are you doing to me?" Harry had pushed Oliver down into a room. The terrified screams of pain, and screams of what seemed to be pleasure permeated the room through the thin walls that seperated the rooms. Harry just smiled at him and pushed Oliver onto the bed. He took out two Gryffindor ties and slowly dragged them across Olivers wrists tying him to the bed. Oliver stared at his date with a look of pure fear. "What... what are you doing to me?" Oliver's voice cracked in fear. Harry slowly walked to the front of the room and closed the door. It shut with a sinister _snap._ Harry pulled a key into the lock, and the door locked with a satisfying click. He turned to Oliver and began to grin.

"I told you about this remember?" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. "I told you that we would end up somewhere special didn't I?" Harry looked over at Oliver's shaking body. He was scared. _"Perfect,"_ he thought. "I'm sure you know the rules. If you start to get hurt, just say the word. Lemondrop. It's the stop word." Harry slowly dragged his hand over Oliver's chest. Harry pushed his lovers shirt up and began to caress him. A small moan released itself from Harry. He ripped off his clothes in earnest. How he wanted Oliver. Oliver lay on the bed in apparant shock. He had not expected this from Harry. The Harry that had never lost a quidditch match. THE Harry Potter was stripping for him!

"Please stop! I don't want this!" Oliver shouted. There was no denying the fear in his voice. Harry just smiled at him and continued his work. "I'm warning you Harry. If you don't stop I'll just break free and hurt you!" He stared in horror as Harry pulled off his pants. A mischevious grin across his face. Oliver fought hard against the ties that held his hands to the bed but couldn't break free. He just slid along the silk covers. With an almight pull, Oliver's left hand, finally, broke free. He pulled his other hand free and threw the ties across the floor. A look of triumph flooded Oliver's face. Harry jumped up in alarm.

"Now Oliver, don't be afraid. I wasn't going to hurt you!" Harry was the scared one now. He had never seen Oliver so angry. Every inch of his face radiated cold fury.

"I told you to lay off of me! I don't want this right now." Oliver's ragged breaths caused Harry to cry in desperation. Harry really wanted Oliver. With all his strength, Harry forced Oliver's head down and their lips met yet again. Only this time, Oliver didn't pull back. He kept the kiss going. His tounge began to search inside Harry's mouth. The pair struggled onto the bed. The silk covers were thrown from the bed. They wouldn't be needed.

"What part of I don't want this don't you understand?" Oliver said teasingly as he pulled himself away from Harry. He looked to Harry with a small smirk on his face.

"You are a little bastard you know that?" Harry sneared. He took his right hand slapped Oliver across the face. Oliver gave a small moan in respsonse. Harry grabbed Oliver's hands and pulled them above his head. Harry tied them together with one of the ties that had been thrown earilier on. He grabbed Oliver around the waist and pulled him over onto his stomach. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Harry chided Oliver as he slapped Oliver across his ass between every word. After the whippings, Oliver lay on the bed, his ass smarting. "I hope you learned your lesson." Harry said.

"I don't know. I might need to be taught a few more lessons you know?" Oliver's voice shook slightly because of the pain that blinded his eyes.

"I don't think so." Harry looked down at his boyfriend. "I think we had better get back to the castle. If Snape catches us coming late you know what will happen." Harry began to dress himself. Oliver stood up to gather his clothes but Harry pushed him back. "No, no, no, no, allow me to dress you." Harry flashed Oliver a smile and lowered his face down to Oliver's crotch. He gave the boxers that he wore a small lick and tugged at the front. Oliver gave an involuntary moan and pushed Harry's head into his lap.

Harry fought against Oliver's hands and pulled himself upright. "We'd better go." Harry tugged at his boyfriend's hands and pushed Oliver's pants onto him. Oliver's eyes flashed with passion, but he supressed the urge.

"Can we meet again later? I had a great time today." Oliver said. His baby face lit up as he spoke. His ears turned pink in embarrasement.

"Of course we can." Harry said. His ears turned pink also. "Lets just head back to the castle, and we can go out again." Harry grinned and pulled his boyfriend off the bed. This was the start of a new love.

I hope you guys liked this. I know it's really short. I'm strained for time b/c i'm leaving for a family trip. shakes head in disgust I will key in the next installment soon. I swear it will be longer. Expect some odd occurences. Please review and don't be afraid to flame:0)


	6. The Midnight Meeting

Hello everybody. I'm sorry for the long wait. This is most likely my longest story, so hopefully it's worth it. I have been out of town, and will be out of town again all next week. I was in Kentucky last week (a one horse town, where the horse died, and the wagon was half destroyed) and next week, I'm out to a jesus camp. I'm a witch so yeah... that'll be interesting. So anyway, I'll just shut up now and get to the story. Hope you guys like this. Still a slash.

Chapter Five: The Meeting

Over the next few days of the break, Harry and Oliver spent as much time together as they could. Harry and Ron still weren't talking to eachother. Harry felt a pang deep in his gut every time he thought of his ex. He would never forget the look of loathing Ron had given Harry the first time Oliver and Harry went out. Harry loved Oliver, that was a given. Still, Harry couldn't give up Ron too.

It was late one night. The enchanted ceilingof the dormitory winked at him innocently. Harry looked over to find Ron's body bathed in moonlight. Ron filled his too small pajamas perfectly. His lean muscle, and his overlarge manhood stuck out like a sore thumb in the pale lavender cloth. Harry gave a small sigh and stood up. He pulled out a bag of floo powder from his trunk and began to make his way out to the spiral staircase. Harry tiptoed along the stairs making as little noise as possible. The common room was completly empty except for crooshanks. His yellow eyes followed Harry's suanter toward the empty grate of the fireplace.

"Incendio!" Harry muttered. The grate lit with a crackling fire. Crookshanks shot from the hearth and ran into a closet. He hissed at something there, and darted out again. Harry, not the least bit interested, dropped to his knees and took a pink of the glittering floo poweder. He dropped it into the flames and watched the emerald green flames rise higher and higher into the chimney. "Number Two Washfield Place." Harry said very clearly. He placed his head into the fire and waited for the spinning ot subside.

He looked around the familiar house. The scrubbed wooden table showed signs of two people at home. "Sirius! It's Harry! SIRIUS!" Harry shouted. This was important. He needed to talk with his godfather.

"Who's there?" It was a different voice. It was Lupin. "Harry is that you?" He walked down the stairs smiling. His hair was askew, and his clothes were slightly jarred. "Is everything good? What's wrong?' Lupins face dropped into worry. "Is Snape bashing you again?" He dropped to the hearth and stared intently at Harry.

"No. I just fancied a talk with Sirius." Lupin opened his mouth to call for Sirius but didn't need to. Sirius apparated down the stairs. Like Lupin, his hair was awray, and his clothes seemed to be thrown on in an instant. He was attempting to put his shirt on the right way, and his fae was shining with sweat. "Oh...Did I ... uh... interupt anything?" Harry looked really embarresed.

"No, no it's fine... what's up?" Sirius broke into a grin at Harry's curious expression. "You didn't interupt. We just finished... Didn't we _Mooney?_" Sirius let off his barklike laugh. Lupin merely frowned.

"I don't think Harry needs to know about our sex life thank you!" Lupin looked extremely disgruntled.

"I don't mind!" Harry said. He grinned. This was all funny to him. "Actually, that's along hte subject I needed to ask you about." Harry said, catching the disgruntled look on Lupin's face. "Ron and I borke up..."

"WHAT?" Lupin and Sirius said in unison. "WHEN?" They said. They both sat laughing at Harry's head.

"But you two were the picture perfect couple?" Sirius said.

"Not to mention that in every owl you mention your breakup!" Lupin said. He and Sirius burst into another fit of laughter.

"OH DRY UP! Well he won't talk to me at all, and it's awful. Hermione has tried to get Ron to get to his senses but he won't do anything!"

Sirius and Lupin exchanged dark looks. "Well, Harry, don't fly off the handle okay?" Harry opened his mouth to inquire to the situation, but was cut short by Sirius. "Molly is very upset. She told Ron not to tlka with you. Punish you like. She's just bitter. We're doing everything we can do to stop her!" Sirius added hastily seeing Harry's look.

"What I don't understand is why Molly is doing this!" Lupin said. "I mean, she knows they broke up together. Both of you agreed on it right?"

"Exactly." Harry said. "Well any advice?"

"Don't fuck without a protection spell." Sirius said. Lupin glared at him and hit him over the head. Sirius feined a look of despair and Lupin just growled at him.

"Don't make me bite you!" Lupin threatened.

"Like you would." Sirius retorted. He grinned and looked back at Harry's head in the fire.

"I would make him listen to you. Hell, threaten him with Ginny's bat bogey hex. She's completely gifted with them." Lupin said.

"Well I have some more news to tell you." Harry gave a sheepish grin as he stared at the eager faces of his godparents. "I have a new boyfriend." Harry blushed.

"FINALLY!" Sirius shouted. "I was getting sick of hearing about poor ickle Ronickins! Tell me... this new boyfriend... what's his name... how old is he... have you slept with him yet?" Sirius was jumping up and down in excitment.

"OH SHUT UP!" Lupin roared. He grabbed his wand and waved it in Sirius direction. He found himself frozen in midjump. Sirius just laughed it off. Lupin smiled bemused. "Go on Harry."

Laughing Harry continued. "Well his name is Oliver Wood. He's the keeper for Gryffindor House. He's seventeen."

A smile crept along Lupin's face. "Good choice. A jock. Their always fun!" Lupin closed his eyes lookeing extremely pensive. Sirius however, looked disgruntled.

"I can't believe you of all people have gone into the jock field, Harry!" Sirius's look was solom. "Next you'll be telling me your straight and have a girlfriend." He siad wiht such repulsion.

"OH shove off!" Harry shouted. "Enough of you taunting you bastard!" Harry smiled at him. It was always a joke to Sirius.

"Fine, fine! So... slept with him yet?" Sirius asked.

Lupin's eyes snapped open at the question. "Babe, I don't think we need to know. He's seventeen now, he can handle himself. Harry doesn't have to answer to us. There are just some things that don't need to be our business." Lupin looked at his partner and shook his head.

"Well we've gotten close, but nothing serious." Harry said. Sirius beamed at his godson. "I used your suggestion Sirius."

"Did you guys like it?" Sirius laughed and looked eagerly at Harry.

"What place Sirius?" Lupin asked sharply.

"Our place babe. Love charms. The S&M shop." Sirius looked to his lover and saw a grin slowly unfurl around him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, Harry, answer him. Did you guys like it?" Lupin looked as if he was cracking a rib trying not to laugh.

"Let me put it this way. Somebody said I would to go to hell because I practice magic. Now I know I'll enjoy hell a lot after that experience if you catch my drift." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he heard a rustling behind him. "I'd better go. Someone is coming! I'll send an owl later."

Harry pulled his head out of the fire, and tapped his head with his wand. The ash around his face and bedclothes vansihed instantly. Ron walked into the common room, with a curious look on his face.

"Sorry I..." Ron stopped. He seemed to have forgotten his vow of silence. "I didn't realize you were practicing for your next date. I'll just leave you to your hand." Ron turned around to leave.

"No Ron wait! Just sit down." It wasn't a command, it was a request. Knowing he would pay for it later, he sat down. He stared coldly at Harry.

"What?" Ron said. He didn't attempt to stem his rudeness. Hatred seemed etched in every line of his face.

"Listen." Harry said. His voice seemed very small. He looked down to the floor as he spoke. "I know you've hated me ever since our brekaup, but I wanted ot say somethign for a while..." Harry's voice broke off. Ron stayed silent. Harry drew in a rattling breath, and pushed on. "I'm still in love with you Ron!" Harry blushed and turned his face away. Whatever color left in Ron's face drained away."

"What? You humiliate me and now you wnat to insult me! How dare you! I can't believe this!" Ron shouted. He glared at Harry and pushed himself away. He looked inot Harry's deep green eyes and melted. His face was full of defeat. Harry looked like he was on the verge of tears. Ron looked at him, and sat down again.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I still care for you?" Harry's voice shook and faltered.

"I... I didn't know..." Ron said. His ears turned red, and he moved his face away. "You really are...?" Ron stopped. He had a lump in his throat.

"Yes." Harry grabbed Ron's head and turned it towards him. "I still love you." Harry pulled himself close to Ron and their lips met. Harry's tounge found it's way into Ron's mouth. Ron's hands searched Harry's body. He gave a small moan as Harry pulled at his top. Harry pulled his mouth across Ron's chest. Ron wrestled Harry to the floor, and landed next to the fire. He pushed Harry's top off, and pulled his head down to Harry's waist.

The pajama pants flew easily off Harry's bony hips. A musky smell wafted it's way into Ron's nose. Harry's manhood sprang easily from his clothes as Ron's mouth moved up and down the shaft. Ron looked at Harry and saw his face. He looked ready to explode. Ron stopped and pulled his own pants off.

Harry reached up and pushed Ron's head down to his won nad kissed him again. "Turn around." Harry whispered. Ron turned and his face came dangerously close the fire. He didn't care, he was back in the arms of his lover. Harry grabbed his wand and waved it aroudn Ron's ass. A small glistening gel protured from the wand tip as he lubed up Ron. Harry slowly and forcefully penerated Ron. He gave a long moan that permeated the room. In the fit of passion that encompased the couple, Harry's glasses flew off. They landed in the corner by an open door. It was the same door that Crookshanks ran from.

When all was done, the room became silent except for the crackling of the fire, and the occasional sigh of pleasure from Harry and Ron. Harry ran his hand through Ron's hair. "I love you." Ron whispered. He knuzzled against Harry's chest and kissed him.

"This shouldn't have happened. I'm dating Oliver now..." Harry said. His voice full of sadness.

"But I love you. I always have. Please don't leave me again." Ron's eyes filled with tears. He pushed himself closer to Harry.

"Don't worry. I won't." Harry kised Ron, and the pair fell asleep on the floor.

A pair of hands grabbed the glasses and pulled them into the closet. Oliver sat on the floor staring at Harry and Ron. He had seen everything, and heard everything. He looked at Harry's glasses and began to cry. The first man he had ever loved had now cheated on him. He threw the glasses back and ran upstairs to his dormitory with Harry's final words still ringing in his ears.


	7. I love you I hate you

Hey all. It's been a month I know. It's been crazy. I've had yet another computer crash (I HATE BESTBUY I HATE BESTBUY...) and then I had to plan a wedding so everything else has been pushed aside for a while. We last left off when Ron and Harry were having sex while Oliver caught them. Hope you like the last chapter of the story.

I love you, I hate you.

Harry woke up to the heavy breathing of Ron. Harry looked down the empty common room. He scratched his head and tried to remeber what had happened only a few hours before. Harry looked to Ron's limp body and a smile crept across his face. Giving Ron a small rub on the back, he untangled himself from the mass of flesh that was on the floor. Grabbing for his clothes, Harry forced himself towards the spiral staircase. Knowing full well that Oliver had to be told. Harry crept up the staircase as quietly as he could. He finally came to the dormitory. He grabbed a pair of robes for Ron and walked down to his fling. When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, the sight before him stopped him cold in his tracks.

Oliver stood over Ron's body, his wand drawn out holding it like a sword. Ron was against one of the over-stuffed chairs with a look of pure fear across his face. "You little BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HARRY? HUH?" A vein in Oliver's temple was threatening to burst. His face had turned a puce to rival Uncle Vernon's. "Why did you force him to sleep with you last night huh? You couldn't just leave him alone. You hurt him so bad! Now i'm going to hurt you!" Oliver raised his wand and opened his mouth.

"STOP, OLIVER STOP THIS!" Harry shouted. He ran to Oliver's hand and pushed his wand away from Ron. "What are you doing Oliver?" Harry's voice shook with anger. "Leave Ron alone. He didn't force me to do anything." Harry dropped his gaze and looked at the floor. A look of complete shock flew over Oliver's face. Ron just stared at the duo in front of him unable to speak.

"You mean..." Oliver couldn't force himself to finish the sentence.

"It was my choice." Harry looked at him. "I didn't want to hurt you but it just happened." He looked at the robes in his hand. He passed them to Ron. "Please forgive me."

Oliver gave a harsh laugh. "You mean forgive you for cheating on me. I don't get it. How dumb do you think I am?"

Harry pulled his own wand out of his jeans and pushed it against Oliver's heart. "I don't want to hurt you, Oliver. If you threaten Ron, you threaten me. The same goes for all the people that I am close to. If you hurt him, I'll hurt you ten times worse." Harry pulled his wand away and looked down to Ron.

"Harry..." Ron looked from Harry to Oliver. "I don't know what to say... I shouldn't have done anything." Ron's faced Oliver. "Please don't hurt Harry. I'll just leave ok." He stood up to leave but was forced down.

"I'm not done with you yet" Oliver growled. "Harry, you and your boy toy aren't goign to hear the last of this. I swear to you. I loved you. Now I can't do anything but hate you. How could you do this to me?" Oliver dropped his gaze and stared into the embers of the since deceased fire.

"I didn't mean to..." Harry began.

"Harry?" Ron looked up and stared at him. "So... what we did was nothing?" Ron's voice cracked slightly. His voice personified his hurt.

"It's not that Ron. It's not!" Harry stood open mouthed at his friend. "I can't believe that you would think that!"

"So it was something then." Oliver spoke up. "You did mean to do something. I knew it!" Oliver grabbed his wand and pulled it to Harry's heart. "Give me a reason. Give me a reason not to."

"NO!" Ron shouted. He threw himself at Harry and pushed him out of the way. A small flash of red light erupted around Ron's body. He became limp and fell the ground. Harry watched him go in a graceful arc. It was as if time had no meaning. A final crash accompanied Harry's screams of terror. He ran to the body and flung himself down to the ground. Oliver stared in shock as though he couldn't understand what had just happened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BASTARD?" Harry pointed his wand at Ron, finally mastering nonverbal charms he needn't recite the incantation. Ron stirred slightly but couldn't move. "Ron please wake up PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Harry pushed himself up and pointed his wand at Oliver. Instantly, Oliver's hands and feet binded themselves together. "Ron I'm going to get somebody ANYBODY!" He pointed his wand at Ron yet again. The body rose slightly above the ground and began to move at the direction of Harry's wand. "Common Ron... you can wake up. I'm going to take you to the hospital, just hold on!"

Several weeks later Ron lay on his bed propped up by several pillows. Harry had not left his side since the incident. In fact, Ron had only woken up from his coma a few days before. Ron looked up at his best friend. "You keep on avoiding everything I need to know, Harry. Don't try and hide it." Harry turned his face away. Ron took his hand and carressed Harry's face. Ron pulled Harry's face towards him. He pulled his hand away.

"Don't." Harry said. "Don't stop." Ron grinned and put his hand back to Harry's face. "I guess you need to know. Oliver has been expelled. He's awaiting a trial for attempted murder. You think you know somebody." Harry's voice seemed hollowed. "I should have known. We knew eachother so well. We played Quidditch together for so many years. I should have stopped him."

"You didn't do anything wrong Harry." Ron looked up to his friend to find tears in Harry's eyes.

"Why did you jump in front of him?" Harry's voice cracked with emotion. Tears ran silently down his face.

"I couldn't imagine him hurting you after what you said." Ron's eyes teared up.

"What did I say? I don't remember. Everything is just a blur."

"You said that you would hurt anybody that hurt your friends. I had to do something to help you after that." Ron looked up and smiled. "Come here" Ron brushed away the tears that were falling thickly into Harry's lap. Harry grinned. "You know I still loved you after our breakup."

"I did too." Harry said thickly. "I never really gave up hope."

"Well... then lets pick up where we left off shall we?" Ron leaned up. Harry moved his face down and their lips met. "God I missed you." Ron said.

"I missed it too." Harry looked around and then realized that it didn't matter because there was at least one more day to spend with Ron.

Hope you guys liked the story. I'll be writing a new one soon so keep your eyes open for it.


End file.
